muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Take a Bow
'''Take a Bow - '''singel piosenkarki R&B Rihanny Tekst piosenki Ooh, how about a round of applause? Yeah, standing ovation? Oh, oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah You look so dumb right now Standing outside my house Trying to apologize You’re so ugly when you cry Please, just cut it out Don’t tell me you’re sorry ‘cause you’re not Baby when I know you’re only sorry you got caught But you put on quite a show Really had me going But now it’s time to go Curtain’s finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it’s over now (but it's over now) Go on and take a bow Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone) You better hurry up Before the sprinklers come on (come on) Talking ‘bout, “girl, I love you, you’re the one” This just looks like a re-run Please, what else is on? ooh And don’t tell me you’re sorry ‘cause you’re not Baby when I know you’re only sorry you got caught But you put on quite a show Really had me going But now it’s time to go Curtain’s finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it’s over now (but it's over now) Go on and take a bow Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you (goes to you) For make me believe that you could be faithful to me Let’s hear your speech, oh How about a round of applause? A standing ovation? But you put on quite a show Really had me going Now it’s time to go Curtain’s finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it’s over now (but it's over now) Go on and take a bow But it's over now Tłumaczenie tekstu Och, co powiesz na głośne brawa? Tak, owacje na stojąco? Och, o tak, tak, tak, tak, tak Ale wyszedłeś na głupka Stojąc tuż przed moim domem Próbujesz przepraszać Wyglądasz tak okropnie, kiedy się mażesz Proszę, daruj sobie Nie mów, że żałujesz, bo wcale tak nie jest Skarbie, jedyne czego żałujesz to tego, że zostałeś przyłapany Ale odwaliłeś niezłą szopkę To było naprawdę ujmujące Ale czas już zejść ze sceny Kurtyna w końcu opada Niezłe zagranie przedstawienie Bardzo zabawne Ale to już koniec (ale to już koniec) Idź i ukłoń się Bierz swoje rzeczy i znikaj (znikaj) Lepiej się pospiesz Zanim włączę zraszacze (zanim włączę) Mówisz: „Maleńka, kocham Cię, jesteś tą jedyną” To wygląda jak powtórka z rozrywki Proszę Cię, co jeszcze, och I nie mów, że żałujesz, bo wcale tak nie jest Skarbie, jedyne czego żałujesz to tego, że zostałeś przyłapany Ale odwaliłeś niezłą szopkę To było naprawdę ujmujące Ale czas już zejść ze sceny Kurtyna w końcu opada Niezłe zagranie przedstawienie Bardzo zabawne Ale to już koniec (ale to już koniec) Idź i ukłoń się Och, nagroda dla Najlepszego Kłamcy wędruje do Ciebie (wędruje do Ciebie) Za to jak wmówiłeś mi, że jesteś mi wierny Usłyszmy teraz Twoją przemowę Co powiesz na głośne brawa? Owacje na stojąco? Ale odwaliłeś niezłą szopkę To było naprawdę ujmujące Czas już zejść ze sceny Kurtyna w końcu opada Niezłe zagranie przedstawienie Bardzo zabawne Ale to już koniec (ale to już koniec) Idź i ukłoń się Ale to już koniec Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Piosenki Rihanny Kategoria:Rihanna